Tear Away
by Felix McKraken
Summary: A twist to the Majin Buu fight due to Vegeta's perspective. Based on the song by Drowning Pool.


**Tear Away**  
  
_I'm tearing away  
Pieces are falling, I can't seem to make them stay  
You run away  
Faster and faster, you can't seem to get away  
Break_  
  
He smirked on the inside, but on the outside he held a grimace as he held his bleeding arm. The day had started out so simple. He had a plan. He had everything laid out before him, and now this. He was confronting an enemy, but he would much rather be fighting someone else. He wanted this to end quickly. Contradictions ran rampant through his mind, furthering his disoriented mind. There was something monumental in the atmosphere of this battle. Something big was going to happen. Something unexpected, something that had never happened before. He smirked, accepting the challenge.  
  
_Hope there's a reason  
For questions unanswered, I just don't see everything  
Yes, I'm inside you  
Tell me, how does it feel, to feel like shit,  
Just like I do?_  
  
He had no trouble saying goodbye, but he knew the others would. He'd been saying goodbye his whole life. Living on the edge. Living for the moment. Living for the stupidest things, but it was all he knew. It was all he enjoyed. The thing he loved was going to kill him. He had to know though, he was just curious. He had an inkling of hope, and decided to quest upon it. "Will I meet him..there?" the question dangling oddly, as if he wished to retract it. As if he already knew the answer. He did. His suspicions were confirmed. So this was it. The entire big deal he felt coming. Yes, he felt it within himself now. The truth. Maybe now they'd learn. Yeah, maybe now they'd know.  
  
_I don't care about anyone else but me  
I don't care about anyone  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
I don't care about anyone_  
  
Dismissing the others, but making sure they were far enough off, he continued where he left off. A flurry of kicks and punches flew about, all of them deflected or parried easily. It didn't really matter now, he was just doing it for fun. To take advantage of the situation for his benefit. To feel joy from the activity he rarely took place in. This wasn't about grudges anymore. This wasn't about his obligations and responsibilities. This was about him, and him alone.  
  
_Do I really want this?  
Sometimes I scare myself, I just can't let it go  
Can you believe it?  
Everything happens for reasons, I just don't know_  
  
He thought he could stop. He could probably delay further damage and eventually others would intervene, and everything would be okay again. He had nothing, nothing he wanted. He'd gotten attached, and for someone like him that was inexcusable. Seven years, that's all it took to break him. Maybe this was his destiny. Forget the power, forget the promises given, just accept the new fate presented. He had no choice, but he preferred no other. This was his choosing, even if he didn't exactly realize it. He thought it was his duty. It was something more, but on a simpler level.  
  
_I don't care about anyone else but me  
I don't care about anyone  
I don't care about anyone else but me  
I don't care about anyone or anything, but me  
Goddamn, I love me_  
  
He welled his ki within himself, letting it build to enormous heights. He could barely contain it, but he forced it inside himself, agony throbbing through his bones, his intestines feeling like they were being cooked, which he thought was very likely. That ugly creature looked surprised and he grinned with satisfaction. Yes, this was going to hurt. Oh well, you never got anywhere without sacrifice. He held his head high, disregarding the pain. He wanted to savor this. His moment of triumph. It didn't really matter what happened after this. It didn't. There was nothing for him, and it felt good. This was exactly like turning Super Saijin, exact it was the absolute opposite. Almost. He screamed even before it happened, screaming from the pure hedonistic joy from it all. His energy burst outward in a blazing inferno, his body slowly changing as he and his enemy were consumed by his radiant power.  
  
Obliteration was the only option for them both. He hoped to leave his mark on this pathetic world, but if he didn't...what difference did it make? What difference did he ever make? So yes, he was nothing, but if he had any say in it, he was never going to care. What did it matter what the others said or did? Eventually they'd learn. At least he knew the truth. At least Vegeta knew now.  
  
This wasn't an attempt to save the world.  
This was something to call his own.  
He cared about himself so much, that he committed this act of suicide. 


End file.
